


Just a Favor

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: SI-9 [2]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast), Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Jacobi is a little shit, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: “Hey Jacobi.” Sammy greeted, “What do you need?”“I’ll buy you a month’s worth of that shitty candy you like if you let me use you to make Kepler jealous.”





	Just a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place before Sammy went to King Falls and before Kepler was even a Colonel

Sammy hated Mr. Cutter’s mandatory parties, but at least the alcohol was good and he wasn’t really expected to do much besides socialize. Unfortunately at the moment he found himself alone, Jack having gotten distracted by the buffet and Lily off risking her life by flirting with Rachel Young. Sammy sat at a a table and sipped his drink, watching the dancers and listening in on the conversations around him. He was about to go refill his drink when he caught sight of none other than Daniel Jacobi approaching him with a gleam of determination in his eyes that just screamed trouble. Sammy sighed as he reached him, setting down his empty glass and preparing for the worst.

“Hey Jacobi. What do you need?”

“I’ll buy you a month’s worth of that shitty candy you like if you let me use you to make Kepler jealous.” Jacobi got right to the point, never one to beat around the bush. And well, Sammy was never one to turn down an opportunity to annoy a pretentious coworker. He gave a small nod, and that was all Jacobi needed to slide into his lap like he belonged there, straddling his thighs and grinning like Sammy had told a particularly amusing joke. Sammy put his hands on Jacobi’s waist, tilting his head up slightly to look at him, falling into character easily.

“Trying to make him jealous, huh?” he asked quietly, “He been ignoring you?”

“Playing hard to get.” Jacobi snorted derisively, twining his arms around Sammy’s shoulders, “Expecting me to pant after him like a dog, taking me for granted, thinking he’s the one with all the power.”

“How rude.” Sammy subtly glanced around until he located Major Warren Kepler leaning against the wall with a glass of champagne clutched in a white-knuckled grip, eyes burning as he watched them. Sammy let his eyes pass over him, returning his gaze to Jacobi.

“See him?” Jacobi asked.

“He’s watching us.” he murmured, keeping his eyes on Jacobi’s face to avoid tipping off the Major that this was about him, “Looks pissed.”

“Good.” Jacobi murmured back, leaning closer to him as if sharing an intimate secret, “Heneeds a reminder that I’m not to be taken for granted.”

“So you’ll make me the target of his ire?” Sammy asked dryly, “Cold, Jacobi.”

“He won’t hurt you.” he laughed, “And if he does, well, guess you weren’t SI-9 material.”

“Uh huh.” Sammy said dryly, “You know, why not just hop on his dick? Why go through this whole jealousy thing?”

“Because if I just ask for sex or insinuate I want it he’ll be smug and make me wait and be all power-trippy. I’m not in the mood for that.” he shrugged, “And worst comes to worse and this plan doesn’t work, I can just have you.”

“What makes you think I’d fuck you?” Sammy laughed brightly, glancing back at the Major to gauge his reaction. Kepler’s expression could only be described as murderous, though he really was doing his best to hide it.

“Because I’m hot and you’re still pining for Jack so I’m a decent replacement for now.” Jacobi grinned, and Sammy groaned.

“Don’t even start about Jack again.” he grumbled, earning a laugh from Jacobi.

“I will tease you about him until you do something with your crush.”

“Dating a coworker never ends well.” Sammy sighed, “Can we please change the subject?” Jacobi gave him a look, but rolled his eyes and obeyed.

“Fine. Hey, make like you’re gonna kiss me.” he said, “I’m getting tired of waiting for him to do something.”

“Maybe he respects your choices as a rational consenting adult?” Sammy snorted, unable to say it with a straight face. He reached up to cup the back of Jacobi’s head, pulling him slowly down as if to kiss him. They heard the faint sound of glass shattering, and Jacobi smiled and let his eyes slide shut. Just before their lips met, a hand on Jacobi’s shoulder yanked them apart.

“Mr. Jacobi.” Kepler‘s voice was smooth and cold as ice, “You’re making a spectacle of yourself.”

“It’s what I do best.” Jacobi grinned up at him, “Have you met Sammy? He’s fantastic.” Sammy gave a lazy salute before returning his hand to Jacobi’s waist.

“I was unaware that you and Lieutenant-Colonel Stevens were... close.” Kepler said tightly, his hand tight enough on Jacobi’s shoulder that it must have hurt. Jacobi didn’t seem to mind.

“Yeah.” Jacobi shrugged, casually twirling a lock of Sammy’s hair between his fingers, “Sammy and I go way back. I like hanging out with him when I can. He’s excellent stress relief.”

“Heard a lot about you, Major.” Sammy nodded at him, pulling Jacobi slightly closer just to piss him off, “Daniel mentions you a lot.” They didn’t usually go by first names, but it definitely seemed to annoy Kepler. Sammy counted it as a win.

“All good things, I hope.” he was trying so hard to look like he didn’t care that his second in command was cozying up in another man’s lap. Sammy chuckled, amused.

“Most of the time.” he said, thumbs rubbing circles in Jacobi’s hips, “Daniel gets chatty when he’s drunk, as I’m sure you know. But I usually know just how to make him forget about you for a while.” Usually through shitty B movies, but Kepler didn’t have to know that. Sammy adored word games and double entendres, and from the looks of it, so did Jacobi.

“I see.” Kepler’s eyes narrowed, “And how long have you two been... close?”

“That’s none of your concern.” Sammy said idly.

“It is, actually.” Kepler said with a hint of annoyance, “If a member of my team is in a... _relationship_ , I need to know.”

“Nah, it’s just a sex thing.” Jacobi shrugged, making it seem like they had sex often and not just once after a mission where they nearly died. He and Jacobi were just friends who occasionally flirted, but Kepler didn’t have to know that just yet. Sammy nodded in agreement, arranging his features in a way the Major would hopefully interpret as a silent _for_ _now_. Judging by the way his shoulders tensed, he’d succeeded.

“And why was I not informed of this alleged sex thing?” Kepler asked, his tone light but filled with warning that didn’t seem to have any affect on Jacobi at all besides a slight shiver that was in all likelihood more anticipation than fear.

“So sorry, didn’t know I had to tell you about every man I slept with.” Jacobi snorted, pressing slightly closer to Sammy, “Sometimes I don’t feel like waiting for you.”

“Mr. Jacobi, be careful-“

“If you don’t mind, Major.” Sammy cut him off with an almost bored incline of his head, pulling Jacobi closer just to see the insufferable Major grit his teeth in a way he probably thought was subtle, “Daniel and I have plans. Is there something we can do for you, or can we get back to our business?”

“That’s a shame, you see, I need Jacobi.” he replied with narrowed eyes, “For a mission. Very sudden, you understand.”

“We don’t have a mission right now.” Jacobi laughed, and Kepler‘s scowl deepened.

“We just got one.” he lied, and Sammy had to stifle a chortle.

“Cutter never gives missions at his parties.” Jacobi called his bluff easily, “Nice try, though. If you don’t mind, I think I’ll stick around Sammy a little while longer.”

“I fail to see what’s so interesting about Lieutenant-Colonel Stevens that you’d risk annoying me.” Kepler said, obviously trying to make his voice airy and failing miserably.

“Because Sammy is just so much fun, and he gives me all the praise and attention I could ask for.” Jacobi laughed and brushed his lips against Sammy’s cheek, probably loving the attention, reveling in Kepler’s jealousy. Kepler growled before he could stop himself and his hand made an aborted gesture like he was about to reach out. Sammy didn’t bother to hide the gleam in his eyes as he let his hands drift down to Jacobi’s ass, watching Kepler’s eyes sharpen at the gesture. Jacobi giggled and let his hands stroke down Sammy’s arms, acting like Kepler wasn’t even there. It was clearly bothering the man, but he still needed one more push to get Jacobi what he wanted.

“Hey Danny.” Sammy murmured just loud enough for Kepler to hear, “Wanna get out of here? I’ve got a bottle of whiskey and a brand new silk rope with your name on it.” Jacobi grinned, even blushing convincingly. Sammy saw the moment Kepler snapped, his iron control breaking. His hand reached out and tangled in Jacobi’s hair, earning a gasp from the man. Kepler yanked, and Jacobi’s back arched slightly, head tilting to look breathlessly at the Major. Sammy could feel how Jacobi had hardened almost instantly against him, and he kinda wished he could unlearn everything he was learning about Jacobi’s sex life.

“A word, Mr. Jacobi?” Kepler said through gritted teeth, and Sammy knew Jacobi had gotten exactly what he wanted, “ _Alone_.”

“Yes sir.” Jacobi murmured with a victorious smirk that only seemed to irritate Kepler further. Sammy had the sneaking suspicion that Jacobi would be absolutely littered with bruises and marks tomorrow, and he’d be absolutely smug about it. Kepler all but hauled Jacobi off Sammy’s lap, not giving him a chance to say goodbye as he practically carried him towards the door. Sammy managed to hide his laugh, but not by much.

“Talk to you later, Jacobi.” he waved, and then just to piss Kepler off he added, “I had fun last night, let me know when you wanna spend the night again.”

“You got it.” Jacobi winked over his shoulder, visibly shivering when Kepler’s grip on him tightened. The last Sammy saw of them was Jacobi’s triumphant expression before the door slammed shut behind them. Sammy chuckled and leaned back in his seat, shaking his head slightly.

“What was that?” Jack asked as he approached, his face looking oddly sour as he glanced at the door Jacobi had left through. Sammy smiled up at him, putting Jacobi out of his mind.

“Just doing a buddy a favor.” he gestured to the seat next to him, “Sit. And you better have brought me something.”

 

Kepler tried to have Sammy killed six times the next few weeks. Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more of this au so I wrote it lol. I went back and edited Secrets In a Bottle of Scotch slightly so this made a little more sense


End file.
